Something More
by obroseyxstydia
Summary: Their camp has been raided, and Carl and Lilly end up escaping together.. That's when emotions run high. (Based on the episode "After") Please R & R! Chapter 2 is Rated M!
1. Chapter 1: Something More

_Okay, so this little one-shot that takes place at the same setting as "After" in season 4, but Carl is older.. Hope you like!_

_And remember, non-members can comment too!_

_Disclaimer: No, sorry, not owner of TWD. Only my OC, Lilly._

* * *

The atmosphere lay cold and hard as Carl strides in front of Lilly, pent-up anger and fustration evident in his blue eyes. Nothing but cold, dead silence strains the air as they walk aimlessly. In some twisted fate, Carl and Lilly ended up escaping together, since their campsite got raided. Everyone in their group getting seperated in the process. And Carl couldn't be more pissed. After stocking up at a little barbecue resturant, they ended up at an anbandoned house about another mile out. Carl begins to take the lead, but Lilly's voice, raspy from the silence and lack of water, rings through the air as they step inside. Both drawing their weapons.

"Carl, wait for me," he turns to her, blue eyes looking at her disgusted. Until this point he hasn't said a word to her. But his eyes scream his feelings towards her loud and clear.

"Don't tell me what to do," he spits out furiously...But they've always scouted out areas together. They've practically been partners ever since the beginning. They have been for a good 6 years now, ever since her and her family joined Rick's group, "I got it. By myself," slightly hurt, Lilly goes to the messy living, knife in hand as she passes the corner. It's clear, and she's able to turn the couch upright and against the front door, in her weaken state, as Carl makes his way back downstairs, after making sure the second floor was emtpy. He reaches his hand into the sack with their latest haul, and begins to loudly eat at the pork rinds they found. He knows how much she hates loud chewing, and after the third one she can't take the sound anymore.

"Carl, shut it," she sips at her water bottle, finally getting the refreshment she needed. She didn't eat much before that horrible night a week ago, and she's paying the price with an empty stmoach.

"_No, _stop telling me what to do," he chews even louder, and her hands ball up at her sides as stands before him, towering over him with narrowed eyes. You would think that she was the mature and older one between them. But no, as the first one maybe true, Carl was older than her by 22 days. And since technically Carl's birthday passed about 3 weeks ago, making him 18, she trails a little behind him at 17. So, he still towers over her when he stands up to look her in the eye. Matching her pissed off look.

"What the hell is your problem? Ever since the raid, you've been acting like an asshole!"

"Like you don't know! I've been sacificing my ass for you! BUT IT'S ALL ABOUT _YOU _ISN'T IT?"

"DON'T MAKE THIS ABOUT ME!"

"WHAT? CAN'T HANDLE THE FUCKING TRUTH? YOU'RE USELESS! A BURDEN! WE NEVER NEEDED YOU. _I _DON'T NEED YOU!" The words hit her hard as she looks at him with disbelief. She knows she's not the toughest, and she knows she's not the strongest. But Lilly is not useless, or a burden. For the past 6 fucking years she has held her own. She's always done whatever she could to do right by the group, and for her once close friend, and _partner _to say this? She's crushed. Their yells causes walkers to start banging at the blocked door, the groaning filling the house.

"Fuck you too," with a lump forming in her throat she retreats. Running upstairs with tears droplets falling from her cheeks as she finds a bedroom. And by the looks of it, it's a teenage boy's paradise with a game console, video games, 50 inch flat screen, and tons of comic books. She discards all of this as she plops down on the bed. The pillows are soft, and the blankets still look clean. She falls asleep within moments. Finally feeling somewhat safe and secure, but not being with Carl, makes her feel tense. She hates being alone, it's one of her biggest fears, but that's just how things have to be for right now. Carl has been rude and cold to her for the past 7 days. Some space between them is what they need to be able to work together soon... But the thought of _working together _with _Carl_? That sounds impossible at the moment. And it's a strange feeling because they've never agrued like this before. She hears the sound of a door loudly shutting before she's dead asleep. Now she knows she alone..

_.._...

_Step._ _Step. Step. _

The sound of feet walking up the stairs outside the room makes Lilly immediately grab her knife. It's a reflex. By now, six years in this hell of a world it's considered natural. Her eyes adjust to the darkness, she must've been out for a good 3 hours, this being the most sleep she's ever gotten. The moonlight coming from the window beside her proves enough light for her to see Carl walking into the room, turning on the dim light. She huffs out as she sits up against the wall. She notices his missing shoe almost instantly. Only hearing one boot, and not the other.

"Where the hell's your shoe?"

"I, uh, I lost it to a walker, but I found pudding," the word _walker _echoes in Lilly's head.

"Wait, walker? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Lilly stands up, scolding him. She's asleep for about 3 hours and her friend almost became lunch. The undead had to be close enough to take off his shoe, probably pinning him down. And he's acting like it's no big deal.

"I'm fine! I told you I can handle myself!"

"No, you can't, Carl! You keep telling yourself that, but you can't! Not on your own! You still need someone with you!"

"I'm back! Do you see any bite marks? No!_I. Can. Handle. MYSELF!"_

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Lilly looks him dead in the eye, as tears begin to well up. Carl looks at her surprised. He wasn't expecting this..

"W-What?"

"I've lost my dad, mom, and brother! Everyone that I loved is gone! Everyone I fought for is gone!.. Everyone.. Everyone expect you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you! I can't lose you, too, Carl!... I just can't..."

Lilly lost her family over the first months of the outbreak, it was as if they were being picked off one by one. First, it was her mother. She was ill, and her cause of death was natural. She was buried at Lilly's home before it was overrun.. Then it was her father.. She'll never forget seeing him getting bit at Hershel's. The thought giving her chills everytime. They weren't even able to see him again, because his screams caused more walkers to come over... Then.. Then it was her brother.. Her baby brother, Jason.. The tears run down her cheeks at the image of seeing her 9 year old brother as a walker. No one knows how he died. But with shaky fingers, and gasping for breath, 11 year old Lilly shoot him. Right in the head, after missing, due to her sobs. She had to. No matter how much it hurt. He wasn't human, he was the living dead, and he was coming for her. Carl looks at her, stunned... They've always been friends. But what she said.. She must feel something more. Carl stands up in front of her, and in the moonlight mixed with the dim room light, he can see the tear sliding down her face. He gently wipes the droplet away with his thumb, his hand lingering there as they gaze into each other's eyes.

"I can't lose you, either," he admits, as he softly glides his palm over her bandaged hand, the brim of his hat touching her forehead, "I've been trying to push you away.. Because if I got too close.. I thought I would end up hurt in the end.. But really, I have nothing to lose anymore.. You're all that I have," he leans in, and presses his lips against her's passionately. Their eyes fall shut, as his hand glides down, landing on her waist, pulling her closer to his chest. She kisses him back, finally, once in her life, she feels a sense of happiness.. They both lost so much, they both didn't want to lose another person that cared for.. But they can't turn back now.. They've always had this connection between each other, there's always been something _there. _People like Maggie, Carol, Lori, and even Rick have seen. There was always that shine in Carl's eyes whenever he would see her. And in that moment, the two teens finally express those deeper feelings for one another that they were both scared of it coming to the open. In this fucked up world, it is hard to focus on your humanity. Love comes second when survival is always key. It's hard to love when you're afraid you'll lose everything. But there. In each other arms. They feel whole again. They feela sense of purpose again.

The two end up laying in the bed. Carl on his back, and Lilly on her side, under his arm, head in the gap of his neck. He plays with her dark, curly hair that's under her bandana, as he holds her close. She feels safe. A sense of security. No danger.

"Sorry, for being a dick earlier," he apologizes, taking a strand of her hair, glancing at it, and twisting it around his pointer finger, "I didn't mean any of it."

"It's okay, you're my dick," they both laugh, her statement having two completely sepearte meanings. It's been years since she's heard him laugh. She almost forgot what it sounded like. She missed it.

"Sure thing, and guess what?" she looks at him questioningly. And he flips them over. He's hovering over her, putting little pressure on her body, as she gazes up into his eyes, those sweet, sky blue eyes, "Happy Birthday!" he pecks her cheek, and she smiles.

"You remembered." She can't believe he actually kept track. It's been 6 years since people have used calendars, you just guessed by the weather, daylight, or sun position what time, day, or season it is. All the days after the outbreak seemed to come as one.

"Of course I did, Lil'," he cooes, saying her long forgotten nickname. Butterflies tickling her stmoach.

"What's my present?" she questions as a sly smile forms on his face. An idea in his head.

"Guess.."

"Is it.. A kiss?"

"No," he still pecks her on the lips. His smile getting a little bigger.

"Is it.. Your hat?" she glides her fingers along the edge of his sheriff hat, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"No," he kisses her longer this time, and his right hand goes from her thigh, up her waist, pass her ribs, and to her jawline. Chills going down her spine.

"Then what could it be?" she knows exactly what he's thinking. He softly sprikles little kisses from the gap of her neck, to her jawline, and to the shell of her ear, and whispers.

"Just.. Don't make a sound.."

"No promises."

* * *

_Okay, so, uh, that almost got pretty rated M. If you want a full ending, then comment below. And I hope this at least made you smile or a little warm inside!_

_If you did like, please fave or comment._

_xxLi7MissBTRxx_


	2. Chapter 2: First Time

_It was requested, so I delivered!__Here's the extended ending! Rated M! Read with caution if you are easily offended by sex, dirty language, and __profanity!_

**_Warning(s): Sexual Situations and Bad Language!_**

_This part continues right after the events in Chapter 1!_

* * *

"Just..Don't make a sound.."

"No promises."

Carl grazes his teeth over Lilly's earlobe lightly as goosebumps crawl all over her skin and chills race up her spine. She bites her bottom lip to stuffle a little moan, as he sprinkles kisses along the side of her face, his lips go back down to her's, and they kiss passionately. Carl leans back from her face, and she suddenly flips them around, straddling his hips. She glides her hands down from his face to the collar of his shirt to the buttons. She begins to start unbuttoning his shirt, but her fingers fumble over, Carl lightly chuckles.

"Here," he says as he helps her, and one by one more and more of his creamy chest is showen. He glances up at her and sees her biting her lip, and he smirks up at her as he shrugs off his sleeves, and places his hands on her hips. She glides her hands all over his chest. He's gotten extremely fit over the years. She marvels at his body. He's perfect. Absolutely perfect, "Like what you see?" There have only been a few occasions where she has seen him shirtless. But this, this is a completely different circumstance. Much more intimate and sexy. She winks at him, and looks at him flirtatiously.

"Definitely," her voice is deep with lust, Carl's even surprised by the change in tone, "And it seems that someone is happy to see me," she refers to growing hard, bulge she feels against her ass that's in his pants. She swivels her hips, and watches as he throws his head back, in pleasure, "Am I turning you on, Carl?" he groans, and she moves her hips harder, wanting a answer, "What was that?"

"_Yes.. Ugh, Lilly," _he moans at the delicious function, and she leans down, capturing his lips in mid-moan, "So fucking much."

"Yeah?" she grinds on him, and he bucks his hips to meet her's, getting harder by the second.

"_Oh fuck.._" he whispers, and she smirks.

"Let's take these off," she says against his lips as she starts to unbutton his pants. He helps her as they go over his thighs and down his legs. He's left in his boxers with an impressive bulge for show, "Not bad," she smirks.

"You thought I was a Tiny Tim?" he asks half offended and half amused.

"No..," She lightly traces her fingers from his jawline down his neck, torso, and starts circling around his hips, forefinger going under the elastic. The light, ghost touch makes a shiver crawl throughout his body. His underwear is ripped off, and soon after he feels a hand at the base, and it strokes up so teasingly slow, "I knew you were perfect.. And you are perfect."

"_Fuck," _he moans against her ear as he snakes his hand up her lower back into her shirt, feeling her soft skin as she strokes faster.

"You like that?" she twists her hand as she reaches the tip, he bucks in her hand with a groan, "You like me jerking off your cock?"

"_Yes.._" his voice is deep with lust, he breathes heavily as they begin to grow a motion, he grinds up, her hand goes down, then back up again with a twist of her wrist, as his hips go back, and repeat. She talks dirty in his ear, and he falls under her spell as he moans.

"Here, I think you'll enjoy this better.." she whispers hotly as she places pecks from his ear, down his jawline, neck, past his collarbone, down his chest, past his navel, and to the base of his penis. He gasps as he is suddenly engulfed in wet, warmth. She sticks out her tounge and circle his head, as he cards his fingers through her hair, "_You like that?_"

"_Oooh, fuck yeah!_"

"_You like it when I suck on your big dick?_" Jesus Christ, where in the hell did she learn to talk like this?

"_Yees, oh God,_" he bucks into her mouth, having almost no more willpower to control his hips. He's afraid he's going to make her gag, but she takes it like a pro, as she winks at him, moaning against him, sending vibrations up and down his groin, "_Fuck..," _He can already feel himself going over the edge, as she sucks harder, he's never been touched in this way before, and he doesn't want it to end, but he has something else in mind, "Lilly.. _ugh_.. Lil' stop," she looks at him surprised as she stops, pulling off with a 'pop'.

"What?" It feels somewhat cruel for her to stop _here_, she knows he was close. She wanted him to finish off, but he just smiles at her.

"Come here," he motions for her to be face to face with him. She crawls up his chest, and he holds her against his body, as he kisses her gently, "It's your turn, beautiful," he flips him over, as his hands roam her body. She feels him tug at the hem of her shirt, and she pulls away from his lips.

"Carl..," she says, he can tell by the tone of her voice something's wrong, he leans back to look into her eyes.

"What's wrong, babe?" she hesitates for a bit, and Carl begins to grow worried, "I'll stop if you-"

"No, it's not that.. It's just that.. My body..," she starts. She feels so pathetic, as she sighs. How's he going to react to all of her scars and bruises? She's scared that he's going to be disgusted and not want to touch her.

"You don't have to hide from me, Lil', no matter what, I'll love you no matter what, " he assures her his fingers grazing the material of her shirt, he slowly lifts her top, he reveals more and more warm skin. She feels the material under her arms and raises her arms up, taking it off. He glides his hands over her ribs. Light wounds covering parts of her ribs on both sides, but he just looks at her with a genuine smile, "You're beautiful, inside and outside," he kisses her, this one lingering for a long, passionate moment. He moves his hand from her side to her left bra cup, feeling her nipple hard against the fabric as he gropes at the mound of flesh warm against his palm. She gently moans against his lips, and he smirks.

"Like that?"

"Mmm, yes," she says in his ear, biting her lip. He unhooks the hook in the front of her bra, she let's the straps slide off her shoulders, leaving her bare chested as he marvels at her beauty. She sqruims at his stare, insecurities overrunning her mind as she tries to cover up, reflexively.

"Don't hide from me, you're gorgeous..," he gently moves her hands away, "Just like I knew you'd be," he kisses her forehead, and goes downward to her face, staring at her beauty in the moonlight for a moment, whispering an 'I love you', before he goes down to her neck, past her collarbone, and inbetween the valley of her breast. His tongue circles around her right boob, pinching her left nipple as he sucks on the right.

"Damn, Carl," she moans, and she ruffles his hair, and sometime before his hat came off, huh. His lips move to her collarbone as his right hand travels downward to her shorts. He fumbles with her button, "Here," just like Carl helped her, she helps him as she unties the button and he slides her shorts down her legs.

"Thong, huh?" he gazes at the sexy pair of underwear. Something that he honestly wasn't expecting from her, but he likes this other side to her. It's hot, sexy, and a turn on.

"You like?" she asks, faux innocence shown in her eyes as she bites her lip seductively.

"Damn right," his fingers tickle her hips as he glides over the straps, and sneaks to the front, "Someone's wet for me, I see," he adds pressure and she grinds against his hand with a moan. He takes off the last piece of garment off, and he slips his fingers between her legs.

"_Carl_," she breathlessly calls out his name, he feels his dick twitch with pleasure, at the moan, "_F.. Fuck,_" he starts sucking the side of her neck, going in circles as he goes over her clit, circling it repeatedly. His middle and forefinger moves down as they enter inside of her, a choked moan passes her lips as he watches her sqruim in pure pleasure.

"Naughty, naughty girl, moaning as I finger fuck you."

"_Yes, oh, Carl,"_ she groans as she's in pure paradise. She reopens her eyes to see him staring down at her. She moves his shaggy hair out of his eyes, and behind his ear.

"I love it when you moan for me, turns me on," he pumps his fingers faster, "You're so sexy," she feels herself edging more and more close to cumming, and with all her willpower she says-

"Stop, " he looks at her shocked, just like she did. She takes his hand that's inbetween her thighs, and brings his fingers to her lips. In a slow, teasing manner sucks on his fingers, and he moans at the suckion as she tells him, " I want to go all the way," she takes out his fingers with a pop, and he runs his fingers over her face.

"Are you sure? We have no protection, and-"

"I want this, I want you, please..."

"Well how can I say 'No'?" they smile at each other as they capture each others' lips. Carl maneuvers his body from her side to inbetween her legs. She can feel the heat from his groin near her center. He positions himself, and leans down, his forehead on her's as he stares her in the eyes, "Ready, Beautiful?" She wraps her legs around his thighs, and looks him dead in the eye, lacing her fingers with his.

"Ready, Carl," he slowly enters himself inside, a choked moan passes his lips as he is surrounded by warmth. A light gasp passes Lilly's lips as he enters. He settles inside as he leans down to kiss her, and pumps out, only his head still inside.

"Go," she commands her arms around his torso and hands gliding on his back. He takes it slow, entering in and out as Carl breathes against her neck, and Lilly bites her bottom lip, she needs more, as she breathes heavily in his ear, "Faster. Harder. _C..Carl! Fuck!_" without hesitation, he picks up the pace, and they move in sync as their bodies meet hotly, the bed rocking with their movements. Lilly's finger nails scratching against his back.

"Mmmm, fuck, Lilly," he says, pumping harder and harder. More and more scratches appearing on his skin.

"Don't, _ugh, _stop.. _Ooh, Carl! _" he grabs her ass as he hovers a little over her. Looking her dead in the eye, both of their pupils are darken with lust.

"Moan my, _uhh, _name again!" he rubs her clit, and she whimpers in pleasure and she bucks into his hand.

"_Carl, uhh, Carl! So good!" _They are both so close. The sound of skin on skin fill the room along with their moans, "_Carl! _" her walls clench against his dick, and that's the end for him as he sloppily go in and out.

"_Lilly! _" he cums inside of her, waves of estacy overwhelming his body as he lays down on her chest. Their sweaty bodies heaving at their orgasms.

...

"Was it good?" Carl asks as Lilly lays her head in the curve of his neck. They're cuddled up, their nude bodies tangled as they rest, Carl holding her close. She looks up at him from her angle on his side.

"Huh?" she's beyond exhausted as she peers at him with tired eyes.

"Was.. Was it good?" they were both each other's first, he didn't know what he was doing. He just did what he thought was right. With all the strength she has left, she moves her body up, so that they're eye level. Caressing his face.

"It was amazing," She holds his face as she kisses him, this one being slow and meaningful as their eyes fall shut. They part away, and she winces in slight pain, "And I'm sore as fuck," they both laugh, and he holds her close to his heart.

"I love you, Lil', Happy Birthday."

"I love you, too, Carl."

"Forever and always," she rests her head near his neck, playing with his hair as they slowly fall asleep holding each other, subtle smiles on both their faces.

* * *

_Okay! So that's the extended ending! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
